


It's Down to Me, the Change Has Come

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: In sleep, Adora looked even younger.





	It's Down to Me, the Change Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Under My Thumb_ by The Rolling Stones

In sleep, Adora looked even younger, the newly stubborn and willful line of her mouth now softened and smoothed. Childish fripperies and trinkets surrounding the bed added to this impression, close to hand weapons the only visible reminder of her carefully instilled training. A sensible enough precaution, her very presence here showed that Bright Moon's formidable defences were far from impenetrable, but one that hardly proved an issue, a single shadowy tendril enough to ease the dagger from Adora's slack grip. Hands wreathed in softly crackling magic, she gently brushed Adora's hair back and pressed her fingertips to her temples.


End file.
